Uchiha Naruto:Madara's heir
by Ichisan-sama
Summary: Stolen at birth by zetsu and genetically changed by madara to be his own son, naruto continues project tsuki no me in his stead,no pairings deciders as of yet. as naruto is madara Son he will be strong but not super OP.#sharingan naruto.#dead obito


**Well no doubt I'll get a million complaints about grammar and spelling, so ill work on looking for a Beta, no about the story. Naruto will be strong in this, not god like though, but as he is child of Madara so to speak he will be very strong.**

**A quick note is that anything in bold is of note/is black Zetsu speaking, italics are thoughts and such.**

**Need a unique ability for Naruto's mangekyō, if anyone has any ideas, nothing super OP though.**

**Enjoy.**

**[Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.]**

**Mountain graveyard-October 9****th**

Within the depths of the mountain graveyard, inside a large cave blocked off by a giant boulder sat a frail old man with long shaggy white hair- a bang of which covered his left eye, on a wooden throne, wearing a robe of blue. He appeared to be asleep, unmoving as he lent on a large kama for support, from his back came 3 large roots connecting him to a large figure behind him hidden in shadows.

Not too far in front of the man, a ripple like that of water appeared in the earth and from it a green mass shaped like a flytrap rose up, not long after the 'flytrap' open revealing a rather strange man although only his upper torso and head appeared above ground, 1 side of him was white and retained features similar to that off a human, whilst the other side was pure black, with no human features other than a round orange eye.

The creature spoke addressing the man in front of him "**Madara-sama, the preparations have been completed" **the voice was low pitched and had somewhat of a gravely quality to it.

The old man, now identified as Madara didn't move or even show any acknowledgement to the creature. It spoke again this time however the white sides mouth moved whereas before it didn't "yeah, we managed to observe and make the genetic changes and alterations to the unborn child off konoha's Kiiroi Senkō**. **It waaaas really hard, it took a whole 8 months!" the voice was a touch of two higher than the black side and seemed cheerful. **"Although with the changes it's no longer that man's child, his genetic input was replaced by yours"**.

"We even managed to fuse ourselves partially with him like you wanted! ,hey does that mean he is partially another clone of me?". Before the black half could respond the man who before showed no signs of consciousness, cracked an eye open to reveal a blood red eye with 3 tomoe surrounding the pupil- it was the **sharingan**! Doujutsu of the Uchiha. "Zetsu, enough of the foolishness, I trust the other preparations are complete?" spoke the man in a blank and impassive tone.

Before his idiotic other half could respond black Zetsu responded "**of course Madara-sama" **

"Good, start the operation than, I've waited long enough"

**Next day- secure cave outside konoha**

A child's wail could be heard through the cave as Biwako Sarutobi held a new born babe in her hands." Well done kushina-chan, it's a healthy baby boy, although how he has black hair I'll never know" she said addressing a far younger women with fiery red hair who was laid on a table nearby. However unbeknown to those present the child also had a pair of sharingan hidden under his closed eyelids, the doujutsu awoke for Uchiha in times of great stress and life threatening situations, the kyuubi's chakra fighting for dominance during his birth qualified as this.

"I'm glad…it really hurt 'ttebane, can I hold him?" Kushina responded panting due to the strain of child birth.

(Continues as cannon till Minato vs Obito)

**The end of Minato fight with Obito**

"**Hiraishin: Ni no Dan" **called out the Yondaime as he appeared above the masked man in a flash of yellow light, spinning around he gathered a large amount of chakra into his palm and a large spinning ball of chakra appeared, easily twice the size of his head.

"**Rasengan!" **he slammed the Jutsu down into the man's back with tremendous force ripping into the masked man's back and carving it up sending him to the ground and shattering the floor around them. Dust shot up in the air from the broken earth. Under the cover of the dust at the same time Zetsu appeared beneath Obito and ripped his sharingan out whilst holding a simple Half ram hand seal **"**_**Kinkoju no Fuda: kai" **_black Zetsu subvocalized, within Obito a seal placed directly on his heart glowed briefly before sinking into the heart causing it to melt to nothing in a split second.

His task complete Zetsu sunk into the ground, his appearance never noticed by Minato.

Jumping out from the hole Minato looked down on the masked man." So the rasengan killed him, somehow I thought he would slip out of it, or at least live" '_I need to go help Sandaime-sama, and reseal the kyuubi, dammit I'm going to have to use Naruto'._

With one last look at the fallen man, he disappeared in a yellow flash.

As the man disappeared Zetsu reappeared and took Obito's corpse over his shoulder before sinking away, as he did the white half chimed " shame about Obito, I really liked him, he had a sense of humour unlike you windbags" the black half merely ignored him.

**Same as cannon till the sealing of kyuubi.**

Still unknowing of his eyes, Minato and Kushina dived in front of Naruto to protect him from the kyuubi's claw, of course Naruto had been watching though, and while he couldn't understand the situation, he could still feel emotions, the loss of his mother-the closest **person** to him caused him great anguish and pain, enough so for his sharingan to spin furiously under his eyelids and his eyes to cry blood, he began wailing.

Minato's hand had been halfway to Naruto and he had already prepared to seal the yang half of the kyuubi into Naruto when he began wailing, as Kushina was about to begin soothing her child Zetsu used the moment to appear from the ground in front of Minato, too quick for him to react.

"**Fuin" **he called, a seal matrix resembling a circle of kanji spread from his hand onto black Zetsu's shoulder, not like it stood out though. With this the kyuubi let out a massive as within a spilt second it was sealed within Zetsu.

And once more before anyone could react, the little child below them eyes shot upon revealing a pair of **mangekyō sharingan**, the eyes bore into Kushina and Minato and they fell silent and limp.

"Huh, hey hey what happened? How does he have a mangekyō?!"White Zetsu exclaimed.

"**Shut up idiot, it's obvious isn't it?**

"But what about the hokage and his wife?"

Black Zetsu's was somewhat surprised at the good question coming from his other half, he didn't expect him to say something like that, Minato and Kushina had just dropped down ,they could have suddenly died like that, they seemed to still have a few minutes of life in them.

"**Perhaps Madara-sama can tell us when we show the events to him"**

With that they picked up the child who was fast asleep, no doubt whatever happened had tired him .the 'flytrap' closed around them and sunk back into the ground ,as they did white zetsu's voice could be heard "uhhuh I think I like him more than that other guy, what was he called again?"

**Mountain graveyard-next day**

Madara sat in his throne of wood, his Kama off to the side, in his lap was a buddle of blue cloth, a baby's face visible inside it asleep, a root smaller than his own, extended from the back of the child, going to the same place as his. "Uchiha Naruto….my heir, you better not disappoint" he spoke impassively glancing down at the sleeping babe '_project tsuki no me, will depend on you'. _Madara soon closed his own eye too and settled to sleep, he was old and needed his sleep, he wasn't needed till Naruto was 3 and could begin training.

**Drop a review, so I can see the response for the story, and since there is bound to be flames and complaints make them constructive.**


End file.
